Je t'aime
by TotallyLife
Summary: Kurt manquait à Blaine. Cela faisait 3 jours que Kurt était parti à New-Yorj et il passait la plupart de son temps à écouter Katy Perry ou à regarder la rediffusion de "Friends" pour le distraire mais... Spoilers Klaine de "New york" / TRADUCTION


**Nous changeons à nouveau d'épisode et nous passons à la déclaration de l'épisode 22 ! Une seule scène Klaine mais quelle scène me direz-vous !**

**Cet Os a été écrit par **_**Soundlikeaplan**_** dont j'ai déjà traduit un OS : **_**Aftermath (« contrecoup « ).**_** Cet auteur a écrit plusieurs OS sur le couple Klaine qui sont bien écrit de mon point de vue. Je pense que je vais les traduire puisque j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur, autant en profiter ! Trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie encore ma bêta : **_**Dauphin Noire**_**. (**_**sans toi je serai un peu larguée !)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 22 « New-York » <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale **_**I love you de soundlikeaplan**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/ s/7023759/**

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime<strong>

Kurt manquait à Blaine. Cela faisait trois jours que Kurt était partit pour New-York et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à écouter Katy Perry sur son I-pod ou à regarder la rediffusion de « Friends » pour se distraire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas tout à fait de remarquer que son petit ami n'était pas là. En réalité, de qui se moque-t-il ? Cela ne le distrayait pas du tout. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Kurt. Leurs longues conversations sur les spectacles de Broadway lui manquaient. La sensation des doigts de Kurt lorsqu'il dessinait négligemment de petits motifs sur le dos de sa main lui manquait. La façon dont Kurt riait et dont ses sourcils se relevaient lorsqu'il venait faire une terrible plaisanterie lui manquait. Ses baisers et ses étreintes lui manquaient aussi. Tout lui manquait.

Il avait tapé le numéro de Kurt sur son téléphone mobile au moins à cinq reprises depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il se retenait de l'appeler. C'était le premier voyage de Kurt avec les New Directions et il avait l'impression qu'il allait être envahissant plus qu'autre chose en appelant son petit ami. Cela ne dérangerait pas Kurt, Blaine en était certain, mais cela ennuyait Blaine. Il se sentirait égoïste de faire ça. Parce qu'ils devaient probablement stresser avec les chansons à écrire et les chorégraphies à préparer et il ne voulait pas distraire davantage Kurt seulement parce que sa voix lui manquait.

Ouais, Kurt manquait réellement à Blaine. Et Blaine était certain d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ressentait depuis un certain temps déjà, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à présent : il était totalement et complètement amoureux de Kurt. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question sur ça, il savait que c'était vrai. Cela lui avait prit un certain temps pour le réaliser, mais depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots dans sa tête pour la première fois, il n'y eut plus de doute dans son esprit à savoir s'ils étaient réels. Parce que Kurt avait été plus qu'incroyable. Il avait toujours été là pour Blaine et il pouvait se confier à lui. Ils avaient une confiance totale l'un envers l'autre. Et Blaine pouvait juste s'imaginer son futur avec lui. Leur appartement partagé à New-York. Leur petit balcon avec un banc et leurs étagères bourrées de magazines de mode et des romans sentimentaux. Blaine avait imaginé avoir quelque chose comme ça avec Kurt, (quel incorrigible romantique, n'est-ce pas ?) mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait effectivement devenir réalité.

Blaine réalisa qu'il souriait comme un idiot à l'écran de son téléphone mobile depuis les dix dernières minutes et soupira profondément. _D'accord Blaine,_ se dit-il,_ distrais-toi._

Il passa le reste de sa soirée à rattraper ses devoirs (ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment) et essaya de nettoyer sa chambre (ce qui fonctionna encore moins) avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer pour la nuit.

Le téléphone de Blaine sonna au moment où il revinait de la salle de bain et quand il vit que le nom de Kurt clignotait sur l'écran, son visage révéla immédiatement un sourire. Il sentit une sensation de picotement chaud dans son ventre alors qu'il soulevait son mobile et qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour accepter l'appel.

« Salut », dit-il doucement dans le téléphone, essayant très fort de ne pas trop laisser voir son excitation.

« Hey », répondit Kurt à l'autre bout. Il y avait beaucoup de vacarme en bruit de fond, comme s'il était dans une pièce avec beaucoup de personne. Blaine essaya de déchiffrer le ton de son petit ami comme heureux ou déçu, mais il ne pouvait pas, vraiment. « Ta voix me manquait. »

Le cœur de Blaine s'accéléra un peu à cela. _Je t'aime._ « A moi aussi. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Blaine. Question ouverte. Si Kurt voulait parler des Nationales, il pouvait maintenant.

« J'ai été mieux, pour être honnête. » dit Kurt et l'estomac de Blaine se serra. « Nous n'avons pas été classé. » Blaine pouvait entendre le petit tremblement dans la voix de Kurt à cet instant.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que cela signifiait beaucoup pour toi. », essaya de réconforter Blaine. Il voudrait vraiment l'atteindre par le téléphone et étreindre Kurt tout de suite et il se sentait comme si demain ne pouvait pas venir assez vite.

« Ouais, eh bien, je vais bien. » dit Kurt et cela s'entendait réellement. Blaine n'était pas sûr à 100% si Kurt essayait juste d'être courageux ou s'il allait réellement bien. « Finn et Rachel se sont embrassés à la fin de notre première chanson, c'était vraiment romantique, mais je pense que les juges ont dû le prendre comme s'ils le faisaient pour le show**.** » La voix de Kurt baissa un peu, comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende ce qu'il disait. Etant donné qu'il était probablement avec ses amis en ce moment, Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer.

Il eut un cri en bruit de fond. « Bien, Blaine, je dois vraiment raccrocher maintenant, mais je te verrai demain, d'accord ? Café à 15h, tu te souviens ? » Il eut un bruit de quelqu'un qui criait quelque chose dans une langue étrangère, probablement de l'espagnol, et avant que Blaine ne puisse dire autre chose que « Ouais », la ligne était morte.

* * *

><p>Il était 14h55 quand Blaine se gara devant leur café. Il était excité comme jamais, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Il sautillait toujours quand il fit la queue pour avoir le café de Kurt et le sien.<p>

« Hey. »

Blaine sentit des mains sur ses épaules puis Kurt se pressa contre son dos, juste un moment avant de se reculer, donnant une chance à Blaine se retourner. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les noisettes et cela enleva littéralement le souffle de Blaine. _Je t'aime._

« Salut. » Blaine s'avança, donnant à Kurt une étreinte qui dura probablement un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Blaine respira profondément parce que c'était _Kurt_ et qu'il était _là_ et que c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là.

Il voulait dire à Kurt comment il se sentait, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le moment. Il lui chanterait probablement une chanson d'amour stupide comme une sérénade, puis il lui dirait à l'arrière de son jardin où il pourrait accrocher des lumières et des torches et tout le reste qui avait été fait dans tout film romantique classique qu'il n'avait jamais regardé.

Ils se détachèrent finalement et passèrent leurs commandes, puis ils s'assirent à une des tables, Kurt relatant tout ce qui s'était passé à New-York.

« … La scène de Wicked, Blaine ! Oh mon Dieu, c'était incroyable ! Rachel et moi ne pouvions plus arrêter de sourire pour le reste de la journée. » Kurt parlait vraiment vite, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était excité au sujet de quelque chose et Blaine pouvait seulement le fixer émerveillé par cette belle personne qu'il pouvait appeler son petit ami.

Même lorsque Kurt parla des Nationales et de leur défaite, il avait ce ton léger dans sa voix et Blaine sortit momentanément de sa brume, assez longtemps pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas triste. Quand il repensa aux Régionales quand ils avaient perdu, Kurt avait été dévasté. Mais il semblait presque amusé quand il parlait de leur défaite maintenant. Son petit ami semblait un peu surpris, mais le coin de sa bouche se releva un peu quand il répondit.

« … C'était tout de même génial. » dit-il et semblait tellement heureux que Blaine s'accouda un peu plus sur la table. « _C'était mon premier vol en avion_, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner chez Tiffany, j'ai chanté sur une scène de Broadway. »

_Je t'aime._

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots sortirent avant que Blaine ne puisse les retenir, mais il ne regrettait pas de les avoir dits. Il n'avait même pas besoin que Kurt les lui dise en retour, il voulait juste qu'il sache à quel point il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui. Envoyez valser toutes les idées aux quatre vents, il n'avait pas besoin de 1000 bougies pour dire à Kurt ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait juste besoin de Kurt.

Kurt semblait déconcerté, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pas comme s'il allait bondir et s'enfuir ou se reculer, juste sincèrement surpris. La tasse de café – il venait juste de prendre une petite gorgée – planait au-dessus de son bouche un long moment avant qu'il ne la pose lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Blaine.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit Kurt après un moment durant lequel Blaine avait retenu sa respiration et sa voix était haletante, un peu plus haute que d'habitude et Blaine pensa que ce moment était parfait et meilleur que tout autre chose.


End file.
